


A Taste of Sweetness

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between Jane and Weller. (Spoilers for episode 1X03)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Sweetness

Taylor Shaw had liked peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches, climbing trees, the ocean, and a little boy named Kurt Weller.

Jane couldn't remember experiencing any of the first three. But, watching Weller – Kurt, he'd said she could call him Kurt if she wanted – move around the safe house's small kitchen, she already knew she agreed on the last one.

He came over to the table, setting a plate with a single sandwich down in front of her. "White bread, chunky peanut butter, and enough grape jelly that it's spilling over the sides." He sat down across from her, the same almost-smile on his face that she'd seen after the DNA results had been confirmed. "Just like you used to like it."

She looked down at the sandwich, which did smell good, then back up at his eyes. She'd asked him to do this because she'd hoped it would spark at least one good memory in her head, and she suspected some of Taylor's best were connected to the man sitting across from her. But looking at him now, she realized she wasn't the only person with something at stake in this. "You know this might not work, right?" she asked carefully, worried for him. "I can never tell what will spark a memory."

Kurt looked surprised for a moment, then something in his face softened. "You always were protective," he said quietly, and his expression dimmed briefly before returning to that calm, serious look he wore most often. "I know. But at least you'll know if you still like peanut butter."

Still, she hesitated. "I... might not be the woman you remember. Even if I do get my memories back."

Surprisingly, that brought the almost-smile back. "You were 10 when I last saw you, Jane. Even if you had all your memories, you'd still be a different person." He gestured to the sandwich. "Eat."

Easier now – she hadn't found anything that steadied her the way he did – she picked up the sandwich and took a bite. The flavors exploded in her mouth, sweet and rich, and she let herself roll it around in her mouth before she swallowed. "It's good." She let her own lips ease upward, remembering something she'd seen on a TV show the night before. No memory came, but the sense of warmth and comfort easing through her was enough of a compensation. "My compliments to the chef."

Kurt's almost smile grew, just a little. "I do my best."

At the shift in his expression, she felt the memory unfold in her head. She was standing in a sunlit kitchen, reaching over to wipe a smear of peanut butter off the cheek of the dark-haired boy standing across from her. He gave her a bright, beautiful grin, and Jane felt the memory of light sliding through her. "You used to smile more," she murmured, holding on to the feel of the memory as long as she could.

When she finally refocused back on the current moment, the softness was back in Kurt's expression. "I did," he said finally, his voice just as gentle as his touch always was. "Maybe I will again."

Their gazes stayed locked, her fingers itching with the need to reach across the space between him and touch him somehow. But she didn't move, aware for the first time that it wasn't only her own peace of mind at stake. Taylor was ... very important to Kurt. But Jane still wasn't sure she could give Taylor back to him.

"Why were you so sure?" she asked quietly, setting her sandwich back down on the plate. "All you had was my eyes, my age and a scar. How was that enough?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment, gaze fixed on something that wasn't in the room. She waited, wondering all over again about his name on her back. Wondering who wanted Kurt to finally find her again.

_You can't trust them._

No matter who was behind this, she refused to let them get to Kurt through her. Her skills had to be useful for at least that much.

Finally, Kurt met her eyes. "The first time we spoke, in the interrogation room. When you touched me." He let out a breath. "It felt ... right. First time it has in a long time."

Jane had no idea what to say to that, her chest tight with all the words she no longer remembered trapped inside her. Instead, she picked up the sandwich again, carefully ripping it in half. Then she handed the other half across the table. "Sorry if the jelly's wrong, but I know you like peanut butter."

The almost smile came back. "I like grape." He took the offered sandwich half, the tips of their fingers brushing. "Thank you."

Her own lips curved upward again. "Any time."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
